ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Summons
The Anit-Summon is a feature of summoning used by Xion. Usage Write the text of your article here! List of Anti-Summons Marahute_by_Katikut.jpg|'Marahute' Goliath.gif|'Goliath' ChickenLittle.png|'Chicken Little' IMG_0515.jpg|'Good Fairy' Kells190.jpg|'Aisling' 626.png|'Stitch (Experiment 626)' 20100108131617!Zack_BBS_Edit.png|'Zack Fair' Mewtwo.jpg|'Mewtwo' clipmickeyfantasia.gif|'Mickey Mouse' clipminw.gif|'Minnie Mouse' 600full-rock--a--doodle-screenshot.jpg|'Chanticleer' Juliet, Kissy Fish and Romeo.jpg|'Romeo & Juliet' Phineas_as_Kuzco_by_JaviDLuffy.jpg|'Phineas Flynn' Ferb_as_Tron.jpg|'Ferb Fletcher' Isabella as Pocahontas by JaviDLuffy.jpg|'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' Katie as Alice by JaviDLuffy.jpg|'Katie' Adyson as Megara by JaviDLuffy.jpg|'Adyson Sweetwater' Terra_armor.png|'Terra' Ven_armor.png|'Ven' Aqua_armor.png|'Aqua' Abilities Marahute *Sonic Wings *Fire *Fira *Firaga *Tripple Firaga *Blizzard *Blizzara *Blizzaga *Tripple Blizzaga *Thunder *Thundara *Thundaga *Thundaga Shot *Water *Watera *Waterga *Tidal Wave *Aero *Aerora *Aeroga *Tornado *Cure *Cura *Curaga *Full-Cure *Zero Gravity *Zero Gravira *Zero Graviga *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Quake Goliath *Thunder *Thundara *Thundaga *Thunder Surge *Thundaga Shot *Dark Firaga *Zero Gravity *Zero Gravira *Zero Graviga *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Blackout *Doom *Silence *Stone *Quake Chicken Little *Balls *Firecracker *Thunder *Thundara *Thundaga *Thunder Surge *Thundaga Shot *Whistle *Full-Whistle *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Breakdance *Synchro *Confetti Good Fairy *Pray *Vigor *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Wish Shot *Wish Circle *Fairy Step *Fairy Heel Aisling *Pray *Vigor *Blizzard *Blizzara *Blizzaga *Tripple Blizzaga *Autumn Winds *Cure *Cura *Curaga *Full-Cure *Dewdrops *Spring Water *Blackout *Poison *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Dispel *Faith *Prism Circle Stitch (Experiment 626) *Counter Shot *Ukulele *Stun Edge *Thunder *Thundara *Thundaga *Thunder Surge *Thundaga Shot *Licky Licky *Zero Gravity *Zero Gravira *Zero Graviga *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega Zack *Fire Strike *Quick Blitz *Slot Edge *Stop *Stopra *Stopga *Blackout Mewtwo *Cure *Cura *Curaga *Full-Cure *Dark Firaga *Zero Gravity *Zero Gravira *Zero Graviga *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Warp *Comet *Meteor *Blackout *Confuse *Bind *Poison *Slow *Stop *Stopra *Stopga *Sleep *Doom *Dark Spiral *Dark Splicer Mickey *Left-Right Swing *Ascending Swing *Jump Thrust *Falling C-Thrust *V-Spin Swing *Consecutive Swing *Spiral Swing *Sliding Dash *Binding Strike *Sign of Faith *Cure *Cura *Curaga *Full-Cure *Faith *Esuna *Mine-Shield *Mini *Pearl Minnie *Cure *Cura *Curaga *Full-Cure *Faith *Magnet *Magnera *Magnega *Reflect *Reflera *Reflega *Esuna *Mine-Shield *Mini *Bind *Synchro *Pearl *Light Ball Romeo & Juliet *Water *Watera *Waterga *Thunder Potion *Aero Potion *Cure Potion *Spiral Wave Chanticleer Terra Ventus Aqua Limits Marahute Energy Ray Energy Blast Goliath Chicken Little First Person Shooter (ファーストパーソシューター, Fāsuto Pāson Shūtā) - In this mode, you can target the enemy through a scope and will have two abilities. One will throw firecrackers at the enemy, stunning and causing small damage. The other lets him throw baseballs to stun and damage the enemy. You can end the limit by pressing the Square button. Good Fairy Aisling Four Seasons Stitch (Experiment 626) Random Beam (ランダムビーム, Randamu Bīmu) - If you press the button that appears on the screen at the right time, you fire a beam that rebounds off of objects. Ohana Beat (オハナビート, Ohana Bīto) - Buttons will pass from right to left, and if you press them with the correct timing, sound waves will strike enemies. Zack Hero's Entrance (ヒーローズカミング, Hīrōzu Kamingu, "Hero's Coming") - The player jumps up and slashes downward, making a beam of energy. Hero's Pride (ヒーローズプライド, Hīrōzu Puraido) - The player shoots out a beam of energy from their Keyblade and then perform many teleporting slashes. Mewtwo Oblivion - Inflicts massive Nil-based damage to all enemies. Supernova - His body emits a glowing white aura and he summons several meteors, which surround and orbit around him. A black hole later appears above his head and absorbs all the rocks, which later releases a meteor homing the enemy. The initial meteors can be avoided by running around them, and the last attack requires quite a bit of timing to dodge. Mickey Faithcharge (ホーリーブラスト, Hōrī Burasuto, "Holy Blast") - Release bullets of light. A Mickey-head logo spins around a circle, and you must press the right button when it passes over a certain section of the circle. Minnie Final Faith (ファイナルホーリー, Fainaru Hōrī, "Final Holy") - More powerful version of Faith. Romeo & Juliet Tsumani Chanticleer Rising Sun Terra Ventus Aqua Status Effects Positive Neutral *'Berserk' Negative *'Null Defense': Caused by Marahute, Goliath, Chicken Little, Good Fairy, Stitch, Mewtwo *'Flat': Caused by Marahute, Goliath, Stitch *'Air-Tossed': Caused by Marahute, Aisling, Romeo & Juliet *'Freeze': Caused by Marahute, Aisling *'HP Half': Caused by Marahute, Goliath *'Confusion': Caused by Mewtwo *'Silence': Caused by Goliath, Mewtwo *'Ignite': Caused by Marahute, Zack *'Damage Drain': Caused by Marahute, Aisling, Romeo & Juliet *'Stop': Caused by Chicken Little, Zack, Mewtwo *'Slow': Caused by Mewtwo *'Doom': Caused by Goliath, Mewtwo *'Blind': Caused by Goliath, Chicken Little, Aisling, Zack, Mewtwo *'Poison': Caused by Aisling, Mewtwo *'Jolt': Caused by Marahute, Goliath, Chicken Little, Stitch *'Radar Zap': Caused by Marahute, Goliath, Chicken Little, Good Fairy, Aisling, Stitch, Mewtwo, Mickey, Minnie *'Sleep': Caused by Mewtwo *'Stun': Caused by Good Fairy *'Petrify': Caused by Goliath *'Mini': Caused by Mickey, Minnie *'Knocked Out': Caused by Marahute, Goliath, Mewtwo Trivia Category:Summons Category:Kingdom Hearts